


I Need You

by narwalish



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Episode 13 spoilers, M/M, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwalish/pseuds/narwalish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sits next to his friend. There is a gentle rise and fall of the unconscious figure's chest. A tear rolls down the boy's cheek as he calls his friend back, in hopes that he's still alive.</p><p>Based after the Battle of Trost.<br/>(Spoilers ahoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

My hand tightly gripped his, milky pale in tan. His chest gently rose and fell with each torturous breath, and the bandages covering the left side of his body has become part of him, replacing the arm the once rested there. He was paler than normal, looking closer to death than to life. He just looked so… Peaceful.  
I felt tears well up in my eyes. _He can’t die, he just can’t…_ I ran a hand through my short, choppy locks of hair as I took a deep breath. _Don’t think like that, he’ll be fine…_  
But it was at that moment that I really thought about life without him. It didn’t seem possible, we had been through so much together. I had never thought that we would teach this- ‘brick wall’- in our relationship. I didn’t want to think about him not being next to me when I woke up, not joining the Military Police with me, not giving small ‘good luck’ hugs before we went to battle, like the one he had secretly given me before we set off to fight in Trost, only a matter of days before.  
Strange… It was only a short time since I had seen those eyes, open and alive, looking at me. It was horrifying to think there was a chance I may never see them again…  
The tears in my eyes threatened to spill as I rested a hand on his chest.  
"We need you as our leader… Please… Please, don’t die…"  
I love you, Jean… I need you to lead me…

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's really short, but I'll happily take any requests you have for this couple!


End file.
